Anak Muda
by Xiao Demon
Summary: "Berhentilah manyun kalau tidak mau aku cium di sini bibirmu itu," ujar Sasuke/ "Berikan aku senyuman Sasuke-kun untuk memperbaiki hatiku yang hancur karena melihat Nakajima Yuto berciuman semalam."/"Thanks ya, Anata." ucapnya tulus disertai dengan senyuman lembut dan kecupan kecil di bibir Sasuke./AU/Otanjoubi Omedetou Sakura


**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Anak Muda by Xiao Demon**

**Fanfict beta read by Asakura Ayaka**

**T+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi yang cerah—yang mungkin akan membawa _energy_ positif pada sebagian orang untuk mengawali hari pada awal minggu ini dan mungkin tidak demikian untuk golongan para pelajar. _"MONster DAY"_ sebutan yang cocok memang untuk hari Senin—hari dimana para pelajar memulai aktivitas rutin yang membosankan.

Lihat saja _tweet_ rutin malam Senin yang pada sebagian besar _timeline_ berisi tentang keluh kesah mereka pada _monster day_ ini. _Mau jadi orang sukses aja susah amat._ Tapi mungkin pikiran seperti itu hanya terlintas pada sebagian pelajar yang masih _jomblo_, untuk yang sudah memiliki kekasih atau yang sedang kasmaran—yang mungkin cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan tentunya tidak berpikir demikian. _Monday is the day that I want to see your smile to strengthen me through this life. Yaiks!_ Mungkin ini _lebay_ dan sedikit… menjijikkan?

Awan yang bentuknya seperti bunga kol, atau kita biasa menyebutnya awan _cumulus_ ini menambah indahnya pagi di langit Konoha. Langit yang cerah, angin yang berhembus sejuk seakan menyapa setiap orang yang dilewatinya, keadaan damai seperti ini berbanding terbalik dengan keadaan Konoha High School atau mungkin pada setiap sekolah? Lihat saja murid-murid yang memasuki gerbang itu, mereka menampilkan berbagai macam ekspresi—nyengir, merona, masam, datar, dan _madesu?_ Untuk wajah yang _madesu_ alias masa depan suram ini, mungkin masuk di dalam kategori pelajar _jomblo_.

Mari kita simak pasangan murid yang terlihat mencolok memasuki area sekolah. Terlihat laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan berjalan dengan wajah datar dengan lengan kirinya yang memegang tas selempang dipundak, dan perempuan berambut merah muda nyentrik berjalan dengan wajah cemberut—bibir sedikit maju dan lengan kirinya yang menggandeng lengan laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan tadi. Sedangkan lengan kanannya memegang tas selempang yang serupa dengan si laki-laki itu berayun di samping tubuhnya.

"Berhentilah manyun kalau tidak mau aku cium di sini bibirmu itu," ujar Sasuke—laki-laki yang memiliki rambut hitam kebiruan tadi. Sakura—perempuan yang berjalan di sampingnya mendelik kesal dan dengan setengah geram ia mencubit lengan Sasuke keras.

_"Ittai!"_ seru Sasuke serta menarik paksa lengan berototnya dari siksaan Sakura.

"Apa masalahmu, Nona?" tanya Sasuke geram dan menatap setengah gemas pada gadis di sampingnya.

Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, menatap lurus ke depan dengan ekspresi masamnya. Sasuke ikutan berhenti berjalan dan menatap bingung kekasih berjidat Tokyo Dome itu. Baru saja Sasuke akan membuka mulut, Sakura tiba-tiba menoleh, menghadap kekasih tampannya yang memandang polos ke arahnya.

"Hari ini aku ulangan Fisika dan Kimia—" jeda, Sakura menatap mata Sasuke dalam—menginginkan respon kekasihnya.

"Lantas? Bukannya kau sudah memberitahuku kemarin?" Sasuke makin dibuat bingung dengan tingkah gadis merah mudanya ini.

Sakura menunduk—mengambil tangan Sasuke untuk digenggamnya dan kembali mendongak dengan sedikit remasan yang diberikannya. Sasuke makin tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Sakura yang bertingkah dramatis pada pagi ini. _'Ada apa sih sebenarnya?'_ batin Sasuke khawatir.

"Berikan aku senyuman Sasuke_-kun_ untuk memperbaiki hatiku yang hancur karena melihat Nakajima Yuto berciuman semalam."

.

_**Krik**_

.

Mungkin Sakura menganut aliran _quote_ _"Monday is the day that I want to see your smile to strengthen me through this life.",_ tapi bagaimana respons Sasuke saat mendengar serentetan kalimat dramatis yang diucapkan kekasih _pinky_-nya barusan?

Sasuke menggeram, melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam Sakura dan berbalik meninggalkan kekasih rada-radanya itu dengan kalimat, "Minta saja senyuman pada Nakajima Yuto-mu itu." _Dasar fangirl gila!_ lanjutnya dalam hati. Hei Jidat, kau membuat marah kekasih tampanmu.

.

.

.

Sakura memasuki kelasnya dengan ekspresi yang semakin masam dari yang tadi. Mata hijau hutannya mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh isi kelas. Kekasih dari Uchiha Sasuke—si anak kelas unggulan itu—mengembuskan napas beratnya saat dilihat teman pirangnya menatap serius pada _gadget_ yang dipegangnya. Sakura berjalan gontai menuju bangkunya yang bersebelahan dengan teman pirangnya tadi—Yamanaka Ino.

Dengan gerakan _slow motion_, Haruno Sakura menghempaskan bokong kecilnya pada kursi tempat duduknya. Seketika Ino menoleh dan menatap Sakura dramatis dengan ekspresi sedih yang dilebih-lebihkan.

"Kamu sudah melihatnya, 'kan?" tanya Ino sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sakura mengangguk pelan dengan ekspresi yang tak kalah lebaynya.

"Bagaimana nanti dengan perasaan Yamada Ryosuke? Apakah hatinya akan sehancur kita?" lanjut gadis _barbie_ itu.

_"HUAAA~"_ teriakan dramatis mereka keluar dengan bumbu saling berpelukan. Selain seorang _fangirl_ mereka juga seorang _fujoshi_ ternyata. Ckck, ingatkan mereka dengan ulangan fisika dan kimia sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

"Sialan! Soal-soal ulangannya _bangke_ semua!" geram Ino saat dirinya dan Sakura keluar kelas hendak menuju kantin. Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dengan ekspresi frustasi.

"Aku benci kehidupan seperti ini, Saku. Aku ingin jadi diriku yang dulu, Ino yang selalu ada untuk Sai dan bias-nya. Bebas ketemuan dengan Sai, bebas mabokin cowok-cowok kece, tidak seperti sekarang, ulangan tiap hari, ujian sana sini—" ocehan Ino sudah tidak terdengar lagi ditelinga Sakura. Gadis musim semi itu melihat kekasihnya keluar kelas dengan seragam olahraga yang dikenakannya.

'_Aku harus menemui Sasuke-kun.'_ batinnya. Saat hendak berlari menghampiri kekasih berambut pantat ayamnya, suara Ino menghentikan segalanya.

"—eh? Mau kemana, Jidat?" Ino mendelik saat dirasanya Sakura hendak pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Aku mau menemui Sasuke_-kun_ sebentar. Kau pergi saja dulu nanti aku menyusul." ucapnya. Matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah takut kehilangan sosok sang kekasih.

"Tidak! Aku mau ikut!" ucapnya mendelik setengah memaksa. Menghela napas, akhirnya Sakura mengangguk dan segera berlari menghampiri Sasuke diikuti oleh Ino dibelakangnya.

"Sasuke_-kun!"_ panggil Sakura.

Dengan sekali panggil, kepala ekor ayam itu menoleh dan menghentikan langkahnya—menunggu gadisnya mendekat.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya saat Sakura tepat berada di hadapannya. Mata elang itu mendelik pada seseorang dibelakang Sakura—yang juga hendak menghampiri mereka berdua. Ino yang sadar situasi akibat delikan seorang Uchiha Sasuke barusan hanya bisa nyengir pahit dan berjalan mundur dengan gerakan _slow motion_ lalu duduk di kursi taman terdekat.

'_Uchiha kurang ajar!'_ batinnya geram sambil meremas jarinya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi _kretek._

"Kamu masih marah?" tanya Sakura merengek sambil menarik-narik kaus olahraga kekasihnya.

"Menurutmu?" jawab Uchiha bungsu acuh.

"Maafkan aku. Masa gitu aja marah." Sakura makin merapatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke dan tangan yang sedari tadi tidak bisa diam itu kini berpindah untuk sekedar mengelus lengan Sasuke yang berotot.

"Maaf ya~" ujarnya manja. Mendongak untuk sekedar melihat wajah tampan kekasihnya tak lupa dengan menampilkan mata kucing yang minta dipungut. Sasuke menunduk—mengamati wajah ayu sang kekasih. Pelan tapi pasti akhirnya kepala ekor ayam itu mengangguk dan ikut merapatkan diri pada tubuh kekasihnya. Wajah mereka kian mendekat namun suara cempreng Ino meruntuhkan momen romantis mereka.

"WOY! MALU DILIATIN ORANG!"

Tersadar bahwa mereka masih berada di area koridor sekolah akhirnya dengan sangat enggan mulai memberi jarak pada tubuh masing-masing. Dilihatnya berpasang-pasang mata menatap menggoda ke arah mereka.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!" bentak Sasuke dingin.

Mereka akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain dan berdehem pelan. Namun ada juga yang sok tengil sekedar mengeluarkan godaan _"CIEEE…"_

"Kita ketemu nanti." suara Sasuke mencairkan suasana yang dirasa canggung barusan. Sakura mengangguk dengan cengiran lebar saat sang kekasih pergi meninggalkannya dengan lambaian tangan.

.

.

.

_Weekend_ yang seharusnya bersantai-santai di rumah dengan ditemani secangkir cokelat panas dan sebuah _laptop_ serta koneksi yang bisa menghubungkannya dengan internet untuk mengetahui _update_-an sang idola atau untuk sekedar menamatkan hutang komik yang belum sempat dibaca. Atau bisa juga untuk sekedar teleponan bareng pacar yang ujung-ujungnya berkencan.

Tapi _weekend_ kali ini tidak untuk Haruno Sakura. Dia sedang disibukkan dengan bejibun soal-soal yang menyakitkan mata. Salahnya sendiri ulangan tempo hari yang mendapatkan nilai rendah sehingga mengharuskannya untuk mengulang. "Dasar guru yang tidak berprikesiswaan! Dapet nilai jelek disindir, dapet nilai bagus tidak percaya. _Pray for Haruno Sakura_." gumamnya dramatis.

Dari sekian banyak soal, hanya ada beberapa nomer yang telah diisinya. Sakura menggeram frustasi setelah dirasanya tidak ada soal lagi yang dapat ia kerjakan. Dengan gemas Sakura menggigit gemas boneka ayam yang sedari tadi dipeluknya. Ngomong-ngomong tentang ayam, Sakura jadi teringat kekasihnya. Kekasihnya 'kan dari kelas unggulan, kenapa sedari tadi dia tidak kepikiran untuk meminta bantuan Sasuke?

Dengan cengiran lebar, Sakura mengambil _smartphone_-nya untuk mengirim pesan pada sang kekasih.

To : Sasuke_-_kun

Bisa ke rumah sekarang?  
Kekasihmu lagi butuh bantuan :')  
Aku tunggu ya. Love you :*

Setelah menyentuh layar kirim, Sakura dengan cengiran lebarnya menatap sinis ke arah lembaran soal-soal yang ada di meja belajarnya.

.

.

.

"—jadi begini. Mengerti?" tanya Sasuke kesekian kalinya.

Mereka—Sasuke dan Sakura—sekarang sedang belajar di ruang keluarga dengan lembaran dan buku-buku soal yang berserakan di atas meja. Sasuke dan Sakura yang duduk lesehan di atas karpet merah dengan posisi Sasuke di belakang Sakura sambil menerangkan materinya dan Sakura yang bersandar pada dada Sasuke dan menyimak penjelasan Sasuke dengan seksama.

Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti dan segera menyelesaikan soal yang baru dijelaskan kekasihnya.

Setengah jam kemudian soal-soal laknat itu akhirnya selesai dengan cantiknya. Sasuke langsung saja merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku dan menidurkan tubuhnya di atas karpet dengan kaki yang masih ditekuk.

Setelah selesai membereskan alat-alat tulis dan beberapa buku serta lembar soal-soalnya, Sakura akhirnya bernapas lega dan membalikkan badan untuk menindih tubuh Sasuke yang terlentang diatas karpet.

_"Thanks ya,_ _Anata._" ucapnya tulus disertai dengan senyuman lembut dan kecupan kecil di bibir Sasuke.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke seadanya. Mata elangnya menatap langit-langit rumah Sakura.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan sampai harus mengulang ulangan segala? Kau tidak belajar?" tanya Sasuke saat dirasanya Sakura memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil pada rahang kokohnya.

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya dan membenarkan posisinya—mencari posisi nyaman menindih tubuh Sasuke. Matanya menatap Sasuke melas dan menjawab, "Aku begadang nungguin drama-nya Yuto_-kun_ yang saat itu ada _kissing scene_-nya, jadi tidak sempat belajar, dan kau malah tidak memberiku kekuatan dengan memberikan sedikit senyuman di pagi hari saat itu."

Sasuke mendelik dan membalik posisi dengan Sakura yang saat ini berada di bawah tubuhnya—menindih tubuh Sakura.

"Dengar, bagaimana kau bisa mengerjakan soal-soal tadi kalau dirimu saja malas belajar. Kerjaannya hanya baca komik dan _fangirling_. Kurangilah yang seperti itu, sebentar lagi kita lulus, kalau kau seperti ini terus bagaimana kau bisa masuk universitas yang kau pilih?" ujar Sasuke sambil menatap serius Sakura namun tidak meninggalkan kesan lembut di suaranya.

Sakura _speechless_, ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan membenarkan kata-kata Sasuke barusan. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Saat dirinya hendak beranjak dari tubuh Sakura—gadis bermahkota merah muda itu menarik leher Sasuke dengan kedua lengannya yang dikalungkan—membuat tubuh Sasuke menindih tubuhnya lagi dan mengajaknya _French kiss_.

Sasuke yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menyeringai ditengah ciuman mereka. "Kau harus membayarnya, Nona." ujarnya saat pagutan mereka terlepas dan setelah itu Sasuke tidak segan-segan mengulum bibir mungil Sakura lagi dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh sintal gadisnya.

.

.

.

A/N :

Pertama-tama(?) makasih buat kak Aya udah nyempetin beta fict saya. Mwah :*

Kedua happy birthday buat si Jidat Lebar yang kece badai 3

Ketiga makasih buat yang sudah membaca fanfic saya :')

ini fic setengah curhatan saya yang mau UN sibuk try out sana sini, sibuk bimbel dan lain-lain. Juga rasa patah hati saya karna Yuto ciuman sama Haruna kemaren ~(T_T)~ #minumbaygon Enak kali ya punya pacar ganteng kayak Sasu udah gitu pinter lagi dan juga... mesum #plak tapi sayangnya eyke jomblo cyin hiks ;_; #apah

Segitu saja bacotan saya semoga kalian suka xD

berkenan meninggalkan jejak?


End file.
